


teach me to kneel

by aunt_zelda



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Begging, Bondage, F/M, First Time, Kneeling, Mildly Dubious Consent, Pegging, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27365008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda/pseuds/aunt_zelda
Summary: Long after the movie, Sarah is whisked away to the labyrinth once more ... only to find that the goblins have overthrown their king and locked him up.
Relationships: Jareth/Sarah Williams
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Femdom Exchange 2020





	teach me to kneel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alamorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alamorn/gifts).



> Loved your letter, couldn't resist writing a treat!

The funny thing about magic was that it worked both ways. 

Take, for example, wishes. As a child, Sarah had wished that the goblins would take her baby brother away. It had never occurred to her that the goblins could wish for her return.

So it was that Sarah – no longer a child, settled comfortably into middle-age and marveling at the grey streaks in her hair – was wished away from her world and back to the Labyrinth. 

Instead of the gates she was within the castle itself, the throne room to be exact. A pack of goblins chittered excitedly as she appeared. A cheer went up and dancing began. 

Sarah looked around with bewilderment. “What is going on?” she demanded. She planted her feet firmly and placed her hands on her hips. 

The goblins squealed and started shoving each other forward, cowering from Sarah’s gaze. Finally a trembling one with an overly large helmet was pushed before her. 

“Sarah the Brave! We wished for your return to the Labyrinth!”

“Yes, I can see that.”

“Sarah the Wise sees all!” the goblin shrieked. “We have overthrown our tyrant king!”

Sarah looked at the assembled goblins. “Well, good for you.” She offered. “Well done! I’m very impressed.” That the goblins had managed such a feat seemed rather ridiculous, but then many things in this world were ridiculous. 

The goblins preened and puffed up their chests.

“Sarah the Just, we require a new ruler!” a ramshackle crown was produced. It glittered. It looked sharp and like a child’s drawing of a crown. “Please, rule us! We are lost without a ruler!” 

Sarah thought quickly. “I am honored by your request. While I cannot be your Queen –” she paused for the piteous groans of the assembled goblins to subside. “I can stay for a while and help you set up a … a group, to rule you all.” 

The goblins looked disappointed at this complication, but after some squabbling agreed with her. 

“Now, where is Jareth?”

~*~

Jareth languished in an oubliette. He was chained to the wall haphazardly, with far too many chains and not nearly enough precision. 

He looked exactly as he had in Sarah’s youth. He didn’t loom over her now of course, Sarah had grown into a tall woman. Regardless of height, he was the same charming, dangerous looking man Sarah had been so fearful of and simultaneously drawn towards. 

She hesitated at the door. Would he even recognize her now? She wasn’t the gangly girl who’d stumbled around the Labyrinth anymore. And perhaps she hadn’t been the only one to find herself in his domain. 

He saw her and perked up visibly, chains rattling. “Sarah!” he gasped. “Is that really you?”

“In the flesh.” She entered the room and looked him up and down. “This is a fine mess you’ve gotten yourself into.”

“I did nothing of the sort!” Jareth huffed. “My subjects overthrew me. They’ll have me back in no time, this happens every now and again.” 

“Not this time, I think. They summoned me to be their Queen.”

Jareth paled. “Oh.” He gestured to the chains. “Forgive me if I don’t kneel to you properly, your majesty, I’m rather tied up at the moment.”

Sarah snapped her fingers and the chains released from the wall. Jareth toppled over from the weight of the metal links and fell at Sarah’s feet. 

“That’s better.” Sarah smiled, acutely aware of how Jareth must have felt a rush of power when he’d loomed over her all those years ago. “Stay put.”

Jareth stilled. 

“I’m not their Queen. But I will assist them in forming a government. That’s going to be very stressful.”

“Oh yes. The little bastards are incessant. You’ll need to fling a few into the bog to maintain order.”

“When I want your advice I will ask for it.” Sarah snapped. “Now, I’m content to leave you here while I get the goblins ruling themselves … or bring you out. But if you want out, you’ll have to play a game with me. My rules.” Sarah reached down and seized him by the chin. “I’ve learned a lot of things since we last met. Would you like me to show you?”

Jareth’s eyes had gone dark as pitch. “Yes.” He breathed out. “Yes please.”

“Oh I like that.” Sarah released his chin. “I bet you can beg very eloquently. First rule: I’m not going to do anything to you unless you beg for it.” She began to unlock the chains around his body. 

“Wait.” He said as she reached the final set of manacles, the ones linking his wrists together. “Leave them, please?” he looked up at her with wide eyes.

Sarah felt a surge of excitement run through her body. “Of course.” She grabbed the chain and pulled him to his feet. “Follow me. I think the goblins gave me your old room.”

Jareth moaned in distress, but whether from arousal or humiliation Sarah wasn’t sure. 

~*~

In the bedroom, Sarah shoved Jareth onto the tangle of blankets and pillows on the floor that had apparently served as his bed. Hardly the ravishment boudoir Sarah had imagined in her youthful daydreams, but it would suffice. 

“What would you have of me?” Jareth asked.

“‘Fear me, love me, do as I say?’” Sarah murmured, straddling him. “Those words have haunted me for years. Did you know what they would do to me?”

“I hoped. I didn’t dare wish it.” Jareth gasped out. “Please, Sarah …” 

Sarah divested him of his ragged finery. His skin was pale and smooth, and his hard cock was leaking against his belly. Sarah left the chains at his wrists as he’d asked.

“Aren’t you a pretty toy,” Sarah mused, teasing her fingertips along his shaft. “I might just try that later.”

Jareth’s visible confusion increased as she pulled up a carved wooden chest. 

“I found it in the dump south of the city. Such useful things there, if you know what you’re looking for, if you really concentrate on what you want.” Sarah drew out what had become one of her favorite toys as an adult. It was purple and thick and curved, and came with straps so she could buckle it into place on her hips. 

“That … that can’t possibly fit …” Jareth protested, but did not try to squirm away. 

“It will, if you can be patient.”

Jareth pouted. 

Sarah laughed and started to work him open, fingering him carefully. Soon he was moaning and moving to meet her touches as best he could. 

“Do you want me to fill you?” Sarah asked, sliding the toy over his entrance. “Do you want to take me to the hilt?”

“Yes, yes Sarah please!” Jareth begged.

Sarah obliged, slowly easing her toy into his body. 

Jareth, on his back, chained hands above his head, breathed shallowly. “Move, please, you’re torturing me!” he wailed. 

“This isn’t torture, Jareth,” Sarah said, setting the pace faster. “But call it what you like.” 

It was the first of many games they played together. Sarah spent her days wrangling the goblins into a semblance of order and ruling law, finding the most reasonable of the lot to serve as members of a council. By night, she bound Jareth in ribbons or leather straps or ropes and teased him mercilessly, only proceeding with each act when he begged her for the privilege. Sarah rode his cock, but found she much preferred to straddle his face and let his lovely tongue pleasure her. 

Too soon it was time to go. The goblins were as organized as they’d ever be. 

“Will I ever see you again?” Jareth asked, curled up in the tangle of blankets as Sarah unlocked his shackles. 

“You might.” Sarah mused. “You only have to wish me away from my home.” 

She found a door and stepped through, back to her world. She had a feeling that it wouldn’t be long before the former Goblin King made a wish.


End file.
